Beauty and the Beast pt 2
by Zakeno
Summary: Wybie and Coraline revisit the old cabin, looking for more information on the history of the Pink Palace. Meanwhile Gwen is being Gwen, and thinking of ways to get back at Coraline. Read part 1 first T for language. Feedback appreciated. Part 3 soon!


Coraline rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching her tired arms. She glanced around, a little confused as to where she was. She realized she had fallen asleep on the couch, and yawned. She shoved the little blanket off of her and onto the floor, and stood up. She rubbed her eyes again, trying to scratch the sleepiness out of her skull.

It was already late in the morning, the sun was visible and shone through the windows brightly, warming up the old house. The blue haired teen groggily opened the fridge and kneeled down, scanning the contents. She grimaced and closed the fridge, resorting to her usual cereal. She poured it into the bowl, then put the box back on the shelf, and sat down to eat. As she munched on her breakfast, she pondered the day before again. Curiosity raked at the inside of her skull, willing her to return to the old cabin, demanding that she learn more about whoever had lived there.

Of course then there was Gwen, who was really beginning to get on Coraline's nerves. With a fiendish smile, the girl plotted ways to get back at the self-centered blonde. Oh how she would love to push Gwendolyn into a vat of chocolate pudding, or dye her hair neon green as she slept. Maybe she'd dabble Rogaine foam above the blonde's lip and on their chin. Coraline laughed out loud at the thought of Gwen going to her new school with a beard and mustache. The blue-haired teen despised Gwen and her senseless cruelty. But that wasn't really important, Gwen would get what she deserved eventually.

Coraline finished her cereal and rinsed out her bowl before placing it in the dishwasher. She ran upstairs and took a quick shower, the hot water drowning her drowsiness. She changed into some jeans and a purple t-shirt and brushed her teeth and hair, then headed back downstairs, racing down the steps. Pulling on her shoes, the teen rushed outside and welcomed the warm sunshine on her face. She jogged into the forest, again looking for Wybie. She smiled as she thought of her dear friend, and how he was always there for her. She stopped as a thought struck her.

_Do I want to be more than friends?_

Coraline shook her head, grumbling at herself for thinking something like that. Even if she did feel more than just friendship toward the boy, it wasn't as if she would ever tell anyone. The teen glanced around, tired of looking for him.

"BOO!"

Coraline spun around with a shriek of surprise, and a dark figure loomed over her, a skeletal grin on its metallic face. Coraline cursed and whacked his mask off of his face.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she shouted, scowling.

Wybie put his hands up defensively. "Sorry Jonesy. It's just you hadn't heard me yet and I thought it'd be fun for ME to scare YOU for once." he said, laughing.

Coraline snorted, and decided to change the subject out of embarrassment. "You know Wybie, I think we should go back to that cabin."

Wybie groaned. "Coraline, haven't you had enough of that place?"

Coraline shrugged. "I wanna know who lived there." she answered.

"But we already looked around." Wybie grumbled.

"No, we left as soon as we saw the writing on the wall." the girl said, a 'and that's final' tone to her voice.

"That place is a deathtrap!" Wybie complained.

"Well I'm going, if you're going to be a wuss then you can slug hunt alone." Coraline said with a pout on her face.

Wybie groaned, but nodded his head. "Fine, I'll go. I have a flashlight with me anyway."

Coraline's face lit up. "Great!" she shouted enthusiastically, grabbing Wybie's arm and dragging him to the cabin. They arrived fairly quickly, Coraline being excited to learn more on the mysterious survivor. She threw open the door and stepped inside, taking Wybie's flashlight. She motioned for him to help her open the cellar, and together they lifted it quickly and efficiently. She glanced down hesitantly, but shook off her indecision and clambered down into the strange room. Wybie followed suit, and hopped down the last few rungs. Coraline looked around, trying to place what she thought was out of place.

"Does this feel different to you?" she asked, a little unnerved.

Wybie shook his head. "Nah, it feels creepy as hell, but nothing new." he said, smiling a little.

Coraline tried to shrug off the feeling, and began to search the shelves. "I'm looking for some form of identification, ok Wybie?" she said, picking out a box, only to put it back with a sigh.

Wybie nodded, and helped in the search. He lifted out a huge box with a grunt, dropping it on the ground in a cloud of dust. Coraline came over and helped open it, hopeful there would be something of interest in there. All she found was a patch of fox fur, a teddy bear without any eyes, and a bunch of empty photo frames. She groaned impatiently and put it back on the shelf, which creaked under the weight. The youngsters continued to scan the room for anything helpful.

Several hours passed, and finally Coraline sat down exasperatedly, groaning. "We've been looking for hours!" she complained. "Why haven't we found anything?" she banged her fist on the ground and screamed as it gave way under her hand. The floor fell in almost a perfect square shape, revealing a rather large chest with something scratched into the top. The writing was illegible.

"Are you ok?!" asked Wybie, rushing over to aid the girl. Coraline nodded, though a little flustered.

"Help me get this chest out of the ground." she commanded, gripping the chest and waiting for Wybie's help. The boy grabbed the other end, and jointly they lifted it from its place, and released it so it fell to the floor with a _clunk!_

Coraline smiled and clapped her hands together. "How cool is this?" she asked, her face bright and excited.

Wybie rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… cool…" he said, creeped out.

Coraline opened the chest, coughing at the dust that flew into the air. She grinned widely, and shouted, "Jackpot!" before dragging a huge leather-bound book out of the trunk. She ran her hand over the cover, thinking about who had touched it last. She flipped it open and smiled.

"It's a diary." she stated, reading the first page.

_May 8__th__, 1874_

_It has been five days since we moved here, and already my dearest brother Peter has gone missing. He had been babbling on about some old hag called the Other Mother, but we had ignored him. Oh how I wish I had listened, for now he has gone. Maybe he had gone mad. In any case, I truly believe that he won't come back. At least not under his own steam. Should I follow? _

_May 12__th__, 1874_

_I had decided to follow him, and found myself here. It's quite eerie, this creature. She has a horrendous feel about her. Nonetheless I found my sibling alive and well, though he had apparently left under his own steam. I did not trust this woman, but Peter seemed happy. I will stick around to see whether he's better off here… or if I even might choose to stay._

_May 14__th__, 1874_

_This 'Other Mother' now trusts me completely, she has allowed me to take photos of this strange dimension with my new 'camera' that she has given me. What an interesting machine! It freezes time inside a little box so that you may go back to the event. Every detail! It's magical. I've taken a few pictures around here, and will continue my research._

_May 17__th__, 1874_

_Her patience is deteriorating. I can see it. Even in the walls of this realm, it's becoming less distinct. I don't think Peter has realized the danger he's putting himself in. I want to get out of this place. I feel confined, trapped._

_May 18__th__, 1874_

_Today was terrifying. The Other Mother offered for us both to stay… on one condition. That condition was terrible. She wanted us to sew buttons in our eyes. I, of course, refused, but Peter did not. He had the buttons sewn in, and I ran in terror, his bloodcurdling screams too much to handle. Before I left I saw the Other Mother turn into a vile creature though, with pale skin and too many legs. I've witnessed my own brother's murder… and no one will ever believe me._

_May 19__th__, 1874_

_I came home to find no one around. They left. They're gone. I cannot stay in this accursed place any longer, I must find a new home. I will search the forest._

_June 28__th__, 1874_

_I have constructed a wooden cabin not far from the cursed house. I hope to avenge Peter… but for now I must research. I need to search his room, but tomorrow. Tonight I must rest._

_June 29__th__, 1874_

_After doing a thorough search of Peter's room, I have only found a strange doll that looks just like him, a dead rat with button eyes, and a teddy bear. I ripped off the bear's eyes… they were much too creepy after my experiences. I gutted and ripped the doll in frustration, then stuffed it in a box. Oh, how I hate that witch! I solemnly swear… I will kill her. _

"After that it's just cataloging of things this person found." said Coraline, flipping through the yellowing pages of the diary. "Oh… what's this?" she muttered as something caught her attention.

_October 24__th__, 1903_

_I fear I am getting older… I don't know if I can keep any kids from going into that house anymore. I must tell someone… but how will they believe me?_

_October 31__st__, 1903_

_The most curious thing happened to me on this day of witching. A black cat came up to my door. I tried to shoo him away, thinking he was a hateful spirit come to kill me. I was shocked to hear his voice in my head! This world is strange…_

_November 2__nd__, 1903_

_I have decided not to name the cat, for he told me that cats don't need names. I didn't see a point in arguing. He was interested in what I've learned of the house. He said that he had found many knotholes in this world that led straight to that other dimension. I asked him if he had seen Peter, but he merely replied that the beldam would've stashed him away. Or rather, what remained of him. That made me shudder._

_November 13__th__, 1903_

_The cat said he would watch over this place. I hope he keeps that promise. I have fallen terribly ill, and so I'm leaving this message. Please, whoever find this next… please guard that hell hole of a house. And if you're a kid and you live there now… please, continue my investigation. Don't forget Peter, or me. Remember us. Remember us._

_Eleanor Birbonata_

Coraline looked over the page again and again, studying the signature. "Damn…" she muttered, tracing Eleanor's words with her index finger. "This was a century ago. This room is more than a century old, Wybie." she glanced around the room.

"Eleanor couldn't have contributed to everything in this room." Wybie observed, looking at the row of cats.

The girl nodded. "You're right." she flipped through the pages of the diary until she came across a new entry. "Aha, here we are." she murmured, running her finger along a page covered in crayon writing and scribbles.

_hello misses elenor i fownd the door but it is not bad she gave me a doll and cookees and a ponee! and my nam is calle lovat. i can spel it, see? we just movd heer even tho we are not whiet. momma sez its cuz thers a curs on the hows. but I dun think so. im gunna sho my sis this plays tomorrow. my sis is showing me ow to reed and wright and spel. _

"Oh shit… Wybie, come read this." Coraline said, her eyes widening at the name written roughly onto the page.

The boy looked over her shoulder, squinting at the page. "Does that say Lovat?" he asked.

Coraline nodded. "This is your grandma's sister I think… oh man…" she muttered.

"Huh." Wybie said, looking away again. The boy felt a little tug of sadness, and didn't want to read the entry.

Coraline looked down the page. "There are no more entries…" she observed. The girl looked back to Wybie. "Are you okay?" she said worriedly, setting the book down. She gave him a hug, seeing his distress.

"I'm fine." he mumbled. "You can keep looking."

"No." Coraline insisted. "If you want to leave we can."

Wybie gave her a strange look. "You've never cared so much that you'd sacrifice an adventure like this, just because I'm feeling down."

Coraline felt her face redden. "I-I just don't want you to be sad." she stuttered, looking down.

"I'm fine, really." he said, giving a little smile. "Just felt a little sad is all. Nothing much."

The blue haired girl gave an embarrassed little nod, then turned her attention back to the diary. "This still doesn't explain why there's so much research in here, Eleanor devoted her life to it, sure, but look at the cats. She couldn't have placed any of them there, she fell ill and left before any cats died." She contemplated this realization while leafing through the diary. Suddenly Coraline became interested, and looked over the last page again and again.

"Doesn't this look like what was in that notepad?" she asked, pointing to a picture with a black cat staring with wide eyes and pointing away from the house, telling everyone to flee.

Wybie also studied the sketch, trying to remember what the other picture had looked like. "I think you're right." he said finally.

"Whoever drew it must've placed them all here. But who?" she asked, mostly to herself. "We need to keep looking." She stood up and began searching through the chest. Wybie browsed the shelves for the umpteenth time, picking out miscellaneous boxes and peering at the contents, only to frown and put the box back.

Coraline pulled out an object wrapped in an old soiled rag, only to scream and drop it back into the chest. "What the-?!" she yelped. She shuddered and waited for Wybie to rush over.

"What?!" he shouted, a little shaken by Coraline's scream.

Coraline covered her eyes and pointed to the chest. "You're good with gross things, can you please open that rag and tell me what's inside that bled so profusely?"

Wybie grimaced and looked warily at the rag, and carefully picked it up. He opened it, and winced. "Ugh…" he commented. "It's an eye."

"Wonderful!" Coraline shouted, feeling thoroughly nauseated. "So there was an insane crazy monkey brained dude in here who cut out his eye?! This place is home to a bunch of nut jobs! Son of a-" A thought suddenly struck the teen. "What if his eye was cut out by… her?"

"Who?" asked Wybie, studying the eye curiously.

"The Other Mother." Coraline explained, rushing over to the chest and searching through it again. "Maybe he or she agreed to getting the buttons sewn, but after… losing an eye… they decided they needed to run?"

"That's… really creepy." Wybie replied, setting the rag on the ground by the wall, where it would be protected from being stepped on.

Coraline brought out an eye patch, flipping it over in her hand. "I think this supports my theory." she noted, placing the eye patch back in the chest.

"Look at this old article!" Wybie exclaimed, handing the girl a framed newspaper clipping.

"Local mental hospital patient escapes." Coraline read aloud. "Families are urged to stay inside until this dangerous person is captured. He is a young adult, with black hair, and only one eye. Patters on about an other world, buttons, and liars. If you have any info… it's not legible past that." She turned the frame over, and studied the back. "It says 'I'm famous.' on the back." she observed. "I think this is our man."

"Great." Wybie groaned.

Coraline ignored his lack of enthusiasm. "We need to find some more information on what he contributed here… other than that writing on the wall." She and Wybie glanced at the numerous 'Liar!'s written on the wall. They turned back to the chest, which obviously was where the mysterious man put anything of importance.

After digging around in the chest for a while longer, Wybie lifted out a big book with yellowed pages. He flipped it open, thumbing through the first few pages. He studied a page carefully before handing the book to Coraline. "Does this help?" he asked.

Coraline chewed on her lip thoughtfully, studying the picture. "This is… interesting." She said finally. On the page were thirteen sketches of dead cats., each laying on top of a spool of thread, broken buttons scattered around it. The teen walked over to the shelf with all the cats, counting off which felines appeared on the paper. All were accounted for.

"Well now we know who put them here…" she noted, turning back to Wybie so he could see the sketches in the book. She flipped the page. There were at least 20 sketches of button eyed rats on the page. They counted the taxidermy rats on the shelf. There were a couple extra, but Coraline recalled that Eleanor had mentioned catching a few and taking them to a taxidermist. The next few pages were covered with various buttons, and Coraline decided that they must have to do with the jars and jars of buttons on the shelves.

The book continued on this way, logging every finding in the form of scribbles and drawings. Every so often there would be a word or two scrawled onto the page, but those words usually had to do with someone lying. Finally they finished reading through the book, and shut it.

"That explains a lot…" mumbled Coraline, looking around the room and placing the notepad carefully back into the old chest. She stood up again and stretched, wondering what time it was. She flipped open her cell phone and looked at the time, which read 5:48. "Eh, we missed lunch by a long shot." Coraline grumbled, her hunger catching up with her. She clutched her stomach, and decided it was probably a good time to leave. "Help me put this chest back, ok?" She asked Wybie, lifting up one end of the heavy container. Wybie skittered over and heaved the other end, and the teens hoisted it back into its original place, and it hit the ground once more in a cloud of dust. Wybie clapped his gloves together, trying to rid them of all the dust and debris.

"After you?" He asked, motioning towards the ladder. Coraline nodded and began ascending the ladder, clambering quickly up the old, creaking rungs. She heard Wybie climbing up behind her, and quickly pulled herself out of the hole, standing at the top with her arms folded as Wybie scaled the final few steps. She helped him up, then they walked back outside. The sun was still relatively high in the sky, easily illuminating the Oregon forest, though because the time was late the tree's shadows stretched across the forest floor.

Coraline gratefully breathed in the fresh summer air, slightly woozy from being in the musty atmosphere of the cellar for so long. She enjoyed the feel of a warm summery breeze blowing through her short blue hair, brushing her long bangs across her freckled cheeks. The trees swayed in the wind, the branches rustling softly.

She was jerked out of her peaceful thoughts when Wybie put a hand on her shoulder. She felt a hot rush to her cheeks and her heart pace quicken. "Yeah?" she said quickly, trying to shake off the feelings.

The boy took his hand away now that he got the girl's attention. "You were really spacing out just then. I said I've gotta go, grandma will be wondering where I am. See you tomorrow, okay?" He said with a smile on his lips.

Coraline swiped a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Okay." she answered quietly, watching Wybie walk off into the forest. She sighed and began walking home herself, many thoughts swimming around in her head.

She thought about the mysterious man. She hoped that he was dead… the notion of him returning here made her shudder. Then if he was dead, and his eye was still in the rag… but how was it even preserved? The teen shook her head of the image, not really wanting to know.

There were still many questions spinning around in Coraline's head regarding the history of the Pink Palace and its previous inhabitants. The blue haired girl wondered whether or not she could go to the county sheriff's office and look up the history of the house. She decided there would be too many complications involved in doing that, and gnawed on her lip. She severely wished that she could talk to Eleanor in person, she seemed like a very sane, intelligent person. And of course Coraline's experience just over two years ago was still alive in her mind, she could clearly remember the face of the Other Mother and all of her puppets. She could remember the terror and sadness she experienced, and it pained her to think of the Other Wybie's stitched face, and the Other Father's melting smile.

The girl shuddered, folding her arms across her chest. It was hard to believe all that had happened just 2 short years ago, it still seemed almost ethereal, only a mist that clung to her brain, refusing to detach itself, reappearing at the most unreasonable times. She now had a severe fear of spiders, was freaked out by any buttons, even those on clothing, and felt sick whenever she saw someone sewing. She also couldn't stand sharp things, there was one time when she had gone to the doctor for a shot and had run out of the office in terror.

But the girl's curiosity and sense of adventure had not ever been dented, and even was stronger now than before. Coraline was always the first to go into the lion's den, undaunted and enthusiastic.

The tall roof of the Pink Palace came into view, towering over the short, scraggly trees that remained in the old orchard. She quickened her pace as she neared the house, and was at the door in a matter of minutes. She opened it without knocking and kicked off her shoes, walking into the kitchen and plopping herself on one of the metal fold-out chairs that sat around the table. She stared at her father who was now at the stove, not turning around to greet her.

"Hullo." he mumbled.

"Hullo." Coraline replied. "What's for dinner?"

"Stir fry with marinated chicken and grape leaves."

"Ew." Coraline stood up and looked through the freezer, taking out a box of microwave taquitos. She put a few on a plate and popped it into the microwave, clicking in a few minutes on the dial and watching uninterestedly as the Mexican food spun in circles over and over again.

Charlie turned to her, leaning on the counter. "You're not even gonna try it?"

"You irked me at 'stir'." The teen answered, her gaze still locked on the microwave oven.

Her father sighed, turning back to his cooking. "At least eat some fruit or veggies with that crap." he grumbled.

"Kay." Coraline said, standing up and rummaging through the shelves. She took out a packet of gummies and munched on them while she waited for the microwave to beep.

Again Charlie turned to her, a tired look on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked, not really interested.

The blue haired girl held the empty gummy packet out to him. "They're fruit flavored." She mumbled through a mouth full of gummies.

"Ah." he said, once again concentrating on his cooking. Presently the microwave beeped, announcing that the taquitos had cooked, and Coraline reached in, grabbing the plate.

"Hot!" she yelped, running into the living room. She set the plate on the couch and ran back into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. She came back into the living room, glass of water in hand, and dropped herself on the couch, flicking on the television. She changed the channel repeatedly before stopping on some ridiculously cheesy movie, where as people were shot they flew backwards with the exact same sound track over and over again.

She took an experimental bite of her dinner, and, satisfied that it was cool enough to eat, began to devour the little taquitos. Mel came into the room and glared at Coraline.

"Skipping dinner again?" she growled.

"Mm-hmm." Coraline answered, her mouth full.

Mel groaned. "I should make you eat dinner like a normal child."

The teen swallowed. "I should make you cook dinner like a normal mom then, you know dad can't cook crap."

Mel snorted, giving up on the argument and walking into the kitchen. Coraline turned her attention back to the TV, snickering at every fake scream. The movie ended though, and the girl was left flipping through the channels again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, n.o., noooooooooo, nope, nada, what the-?, no, nonono, no…" she mumbled to herself, her expression dull and bored.

She finished her meal still flipping through the channels, so she decided to just turn off the TV. Coraline dumped her dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to her room, shutting the door. She sat in her window seat, grabbing her MP3 off of the windowsill and putting on her headphones. She watched the sun set to the tune of The Fray, mouthing the lyrics. As darkness began to cover the sky, she changed to listening to PSAPP and the quietest tunes she could find, tired from a day of exploring.

Coraline felt her phone vibrate against her leg and she grumbled, sitting upright and pausing her music. She slipped off her headphones and answered the phone, which was now blasting a ring tone of 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance.

"Hello?" she said, clearing her throat.

"It's me again." snarled the familiar feminine voice on the other line.

"What the hell Gwen?! I already told you I don't give a shit about your crap-ass offer!" the blue-haired teen hissed.

"I _don't _get turned down, Coraline. Ever." Gwen growled.

Coraline raised an eyebrow. "Guess your winning streak has been beaten, huh?" she sniggered.

"I don't think so." Gwen said, almost laughing. Coraline wrinkled her nose at the phone, wondering what was going on in the blonde's head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

Gwen giggled. "Oh, you'd love to know, huh?" she chirped.

"Yes I would." Coraline said, rolling her eyes.

"Well you know I have connections." Gwen said darkly.

"And they're all as dumb as you are." Coraline said, smiling.

Gwen shrugged. "Dumb or not, they could kick your ass."

"Huh, when pigs fly." Coraline grunted.

"Whatever." Gwen snorted. "I'm not planning to unleash the jocks on you, anyway."

"Okay, then who, may I ask, do you intend to beat into a pulp?" Coraline said, not paying much attention to Gwen's rambling.

"Your love!" the blonde sang.

The teen stopped looking outside and concentrated on the conversation. "He's not my-" Coraline started.

"That's right, he's your _monster."_

Coraline blushed and didn't speak.

Gwen grinned, satisfied she had Coraline's attention. "You either ditch Wybie or my boys will come and beat his ugly ass." she chortled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Coraline snarled.

Gwen just giggled. "I'll give you until midnight to decide." Coraline began to shout angrily at the phone, but the line was dead.

"Damnit!" she cursed, throwing her phone at the bed. It bounced harmlessly onto the cushions. She set her alarm for 11:30 and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Flopping into bed, Coraline stared at the ceiling, plenty of thoughts buzzing around in her mind. But anything related to the cellar or the old residents of the Pink Palace had been completely banished from her head. Instead she thought of the danger that Gwen was imposing on both Wybie and Coraline, and of elaborate plans to save him without giving in to Gwen's desires.

Her mind wandered o Gwen's taunts, of her calling Wybie 'her love'. She thought about her feelings for him, and how whenever he was near her heart fluttered. But she couldn't possibly let him know how she felt… she couldn't bear to risk their friendship. Besides, she reasoned with herself, it was probably just a little crush like all young teenagers get… right? She buried her face in the covers of her bed, her heart feeling like it was being crushed. Gwen was going to insist on ruining whatever friendship they had, for whatever selfish reason, be it jealousy or vanity. _The blue haired girl would love to beat that blonde's skull in, Coraline had gained so much contempt for her over the past few days._

_She decided it was important that she got some sleep, and buried her face in her pillow, willing herself to fall asleep. It had been another long day, and so soon she had fallen asleep, her dreams tainted with cruel blonde teenagers and insane people. In just a couple of hours she would go to rescue her friend from a whacked out teen, and even in sleep an apprehensive frown tugged at her lips. _


End file.
